Worth the decision
by chase88
Summary: Sequel to a Tough Decision. Chase made a decision about whether to keep his child or not and he doesn't regret it.


Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Chase was really enjoying an actual time to sleep. Since he had went back to the social worker and gotten Maddie legally, she was always getting him up and wanting to play with her new puppy which she had named Baby or she wanted to go to the park with her new friend at the daycare. It didn't seem to matter if it was four o'clock in the afternoon or one o'clock in the morning to Maddie. She was obvious to the time and she had a lot of pent up energy.

The first thing he did when he got her was take her to a psychologist to see if she would need it because of the amount of abuse she had recieved from her grandparents. The psychologist thought it wasn't necessary, however, because she was a real chatter box and all she needed was a loving and caring parent. The psychologist also understood Chase's concern and had told him that he had wished that other parents were like that with their children and that since Maddie was still very young, there was a high chance she would forget about all the maltreatment and lead a perfectly normal childhood.

Chase knew one thing about childhood and that was the fact that his was far from normal. Soon he was obsessing about how to give Maddie a good and relatively normal one that House had told him he had three days to spend with her and to obsess instead over sleep than trying to define normality. Now as Chase was sleeping longer than he had in what seemed a while, he was happy he got some time off. With the free time he had, he came up with plans for Maddie's fourth birthday party and actually went shopping for the stuff.

He was interrupted from his musings when an aproximately forty pound girl pounced on his stomache with Baby licking his face. Chase should have known the silence could only last so long but at least he got sleep.

"Hello, buh bye, Hello buh bye," Maddie ranted.

"What ya getting at, guh," Chase tried to get the puppies snout away from his mouth and from trying to lick him again.

"Housie says Hi, I say Hello, buh bye," Maddie explained with a shrug.

"Oh House called," Chase asked.

Maddie nodded and got off the bed. Baby followed her off for which Chase was grateful.

"He says hello," Maddie added.

"Well better get breakfast on board, huh," Chase suggested rubbing his eyes.

Maddie nodded enthusiacally.

After taking a shower and dressing, he bathed his daughter and put her in her new pink princess outfit and did her hair in a fountain style with a pink ribbing to match the outfit. He even put a ribbin on Baby so that Maddie would be satisfied. It was not until Maddie and Baby were happily eating their pancakes that Chase called House back.

"I was waiting impatiently I might add," House answered as a greeting.

"How'd you know that I was the one calling," Chase asked astounded.

"I'm sorry Maddie's hello-good bye approach along with hanging up got me memorizing your number," House remarked sarcastically.

"Oh she did say something about the hello-buh bye thing," Chase replied.

"Well it was a nuisance, by the way we have a case," House added.

"Really? I'll be there in thirty minutes, have to take care of getting Maddie to daycare," Chase explained.

"Oh no, take her with you because your late as it is," House corrected.

"Fine then I'll be there in fifteen," Chase relented.

"Step on it," House said.

"You know House, sometimes I think you belong in Maddie's age group, mentally at least," Chase commented.

"Hey I'll have you know-" Chase hung up before he could get an extra word in.

"Come on Maddie, guess you're coming to work with me," Chase said as he picked his daughter up out of her booster chair and put Baby in his crate.

The booster seat was the only thing Maddie would go in and admantly refused to be put into a high chair. Chase didn't know why and he was definately hesitant about finding out. He headed out the door ignoring the phone which was ringing because it was probably House trying to get that last word in.


End file.
